


Blue

by Agayfish



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alliance Rune (Shadowhunter Chronicles), Drabble, Fluff, Immortal Husbands, M/M, Magnus is whipped, No Plot/Plotless, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Thunderstorms, fears, short and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:40:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21597031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agayfish/pseuds/Agayfish
Summary: Some (Maryse) might say Alexander Lightwood was scared for thunderstorms. Magnus gets to experience it for the first time.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 2
Kudos: 109





	Blue

The rain was pouring down the large windows at their loft, the occasional rumble of thunder providing a comforting stillness. 

At least that’s what Magnus thought. 

It was a warlock thing, he knew that. He always felt different when it was storming outside, almost electric. He’d done some his best work in the middle of storms. 

Here’s the thing though, ever since he’d married Alec and the alliance rune had become permanent he felt everything his husband felt and that obviously affected them both. 

Alec didn’t like lightning and never had, Maryse had told Magnus that many times. He never had the chance to witness it though. 

Except now. 

Magnus had just gotten out of bed and even though it was probably lunch time by now, Magnus couldn’t care less. Alec was laying on Magnus side of the bed, flat on his stomach with his head buried in his pillow. It honestly made Magnus feel like his heart was going to burst, not that he minded. 

Alec looked up at him when he entered the room again, frowning with a ridiculously childish pout on his lips. 

“Are you scared?” Magnus teased. 

“Of the thunder? That’s ridiculous! Why would you-“ Magnus raised an eyebrow. “-okay maybe a little and I know it’s dumb but-“ 

“Fears aren’t dumb, no matter how ridiculous they may feel like. It’s okay to be scared you know?” Magnus interrupted. 

Alec looked at him before sighing. 

“Just come cuddle me and I’ll be fine.” 

As if Magnus could deny him that.

**Author's Note:**

> I found this in my drafts, I think it’s cute and don’t hate it so here you go. Comments and kudos are everything! Thank you!!


End file.
